


lapidot trash fic

by rubyducks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Oops, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyducks/pseuds/rubyducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapidot first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	lapidot trash fic

**Author's Note:**

> Written in first person from Peridot's perspective  
> Sorry that it's so short! I'm awful at writing long stuff.

It's strange, the first time she kisses you.

Her hands reach up to hold your chin, gently yet firmly, and you find yourself staring into those deep blue eyes. Her face is so close that you can feel her breath on your slightly parted lips. You're sure she can feel yours. The gap between your face and hers closes slowly. Your noses are touching now. She runs her thumb across your lips, causing you to give an involuntary shiver. And then her lips are pressed against yours, one of her hands tilting your head to deepen the kiss, her other hand resting on your waist. You do everything you can to hold back a moan.

It's the kind of kiss that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and sends warm tingles and sparks down your spine. The kind that makes you whimper as if begging for more. Her teeth lightly tug on your bottom lip, causing you to shudder and whine. And then it's over. She pulls away with a soft expression. Her face is still impossibly close yet impossibly far. You're satisfied. You understand. But...you still want _more._


End file.
